<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Can Wait by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222170">Work Can Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluffyfest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up to find Jafar missing from their bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar (Magi)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Can Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling over in bed to get more comfortable, you spread your arms out. It was then that you noticed someone was missing. Still, with closed eyes you felt around the sheets but came up empty handed. Sitting up you rubbed the sleep the sleep out of your eyes.</p><p>Blinking; your eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room.Looking over at the spot next to you, you weren't surprised that it was empty. Getting up out of bed, you grabbed your robe that was hanging off the back of the chair.</p><p>You found Ja'far in the one place you knew he would be. He was still working, scribbling away at some paperwork on his desk. Walking quietly into the room, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Nearly startling the former assassin. </p><p>"What are you doing up y/n?" He asked, setting his quill down. </p><p>"I should be asking you that. Come to bed, habibi*, its late." You hummed sleepily.</p><p>Ja'far sighed, "I can't I still have all this paperwork to do." He knew he shouldn't of agreed to do his own paperwork plus Sinbad's. </p><p>"Work can wait. You need to sleep, I promise tomorrow I will help you." </p><p>He nodded his head in agreement, "Okay i'll do the rest of it tomorrow. Let's go to bed." </p><p>(*Arabic word meaning my love)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>